The contractor will accomplish the following for hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis: The specific target is to evaluate the in vivo intercompartmental weight. Study mass transfer-molecular weight characteristics of peritoneal dialysis and study the effect of solute-protein activities in the dialysate on solute transfer. Optimize peritoneal dialysis dosage cycles and schedules as a result of the above findings.